Знакомство: Мохаммед аль-Шариф
by LaniTheKeeper
Summary: Перевод. Автор оригинала: Botosphere. Название оригинала: Introductions: Mohammed al Sharif. Фик-компаньон к "Те узы, что соединяют". Мохаммед аль-Шариф думал, что он просто вносит свою лепту в борьбу с предрассудками, пока не повстречал автоботов. Пришельцы хороши в теории, а на практике?
1. Глава 1

Связанные фики: этот фик связан с фиками "Родство" и "Те узы, что соединяют".

Мохаммед аль-Шариф - личный помощник Сэма на авианосце, на котором автоботы плывут обратно на Диего-Гарсия.

* * *

Адмирал Блэк вызвал меня в свой кабинет и вручил мне конверт.

- Смотрите, это нужно доставить мистеру Уитвики.

- Да, сэр.

Я мог бы поручить курьеру отнести записку мистеру Уитвики, но любопытство взяло надо мной верх. Все, что я видел в новостях, все, что я слышал во время работы, все сказанное в коридорах корабля говорило, что мы везли в своем грузовом отсеке самых смертоносных существ, когда-либо известных миру. Всё и все, кроме Сэмюэля Джеймса Уитвики. Всего несколько минут назад он устроил разнос энсину Парку за то, что тот назвал самого большого из автоботов "оно", а не "он".

Нельзя было не сравнить нападения инопланетян с событиями 11 сентября - трусливое нападение на гражданских. Но в отличие от большинства моих коллег-членов экипажа, отголоски 11-го сентября, которые звучали в эфире и коридорах, открыли мой разум для этим пришельцев. Я - мусульманин и сын иранских иммигрантов, которые бежали в США в 1970-х годах. Я знал, на что похоже видеть, как меняются лица людей, когда они читали мое имя на чеках, которые я выписывал в магазине. Я знал, на что похоже видеть витражи моей мечети, разбитые вандалами. Я знал, на что похоже быть "случайно" досмотренным каждый раз, когда я садился на самолет или входил в охраняемое правительственное здание. Короче говоря, я знал, на что похоже быть признанным виновным по ассоциации.

Сэмюэль Уитвики настаивал, что инопланетяне на борту не похожи на тех, кто напал на нас. Я не обязан был верить ему, но мне _было интересно_. У каждой истории есть две стороны, и тут был человек, который мог рассказать нам ее со стороны автоботов. Так что я отнес сообщение адмирала Блэка вниз в столовую и лично передал его мистеру Уитвики, просто чтобы провести немного больше времени, наблюдая за ним.

Он прочитал записку и улыбнулся, хлопнув ей по ладони.

- Как долго осталось до встречи?

Я ответил:

- Представитель Британии задерживается, так что начало отложено до 15:30.

Нахмурившись, мистер Уитвики поинтересовался:

- Тогда зачем Вы пришли за мной так рано?

- Не за Вами. Адмирал Блэк хотел, чтобы я принёс Вам записку.

Он оглянулся на своих друзей и семью, все еще весело общавшихся в столовой, а затем повернулся ко мне.

- Тогда я должен сходить в отсек автоботов.

Я кивнул, сердце вдруг застряло у меня в горле. Я хотел только понаблюдать за мистером Уитвики, но я не мог упустить возможность взглянуть и на роботов.

- Сюда, сэр.

В тишине лифт, я не мог не думать, что же я увижу, когда мы спустимся в грузовой отсек. Будет ли роботы быть в их автомобильных формах или прямоходящих? Будут ли они спокойно стоять в установленных местах, анализируя данные или ожидая приказов? Будут ли они в режиме ожидания? Как вообще будить инопланетных роботов?

Мистер Уитвики вышел из лифта так уверенно, как будто это был торговый центр, а не гнездо кучи опасных пришельцев. Я пошел за ним следом, зная, благодаря многолетнему опыту, как далеко следует держаться позади, чтобы оставаться невидимым, пока моему старшему офицеру не понадобятся мои услуги.

Желтый автомобиль метнулся к Уитвики, и он улыбнулся своей приближающейся смерти.

- Это день, пчела, - сказал он непонятно. Затем он поднял письмо от адмирала Блэка. - Хорошие новости, ребята! Вам снова разрешено трансформироваться.

Желтый автомобиль развалился на части, изменяясь с жужжанием и щелчками в двуногую форму, о которой я только слышал. Я отшатнулся в испуге, мое сердце бешено заколотилось, когда автомобиль за автомобилем превращались из чего-то обыденного в нечто совершенно чуждое. Самый крупный из них - широкоплечий и ужасающий - опустился перед нами на колени. Перед мистером Уитвики, почти как в знак уважения.

- Спасибо, Сэм. - Пришелец говорил голосом, полным силы и власти, даже когда благодарил.

Но мистер Уитвики, казалось, не замечал этого и легко ответил:

- Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, и я, фактически, ничего и не сделал. Просто спорил с адмиралом.

Я предположил бы, что у человека больше шансов поспорить с кирпичной стеной. И мистер Уитвики _переспорил_ его?

- Простите, что не спустился сюда сегодня утром, - продолжал мальчик. - Это был безумный день.

- Я знаком с этим явлением, - ответил пришелец, и я понял, что это лидер, тот, кого зовут Оптимусом, кого мистер Уитвики так энергично отстаивал.

- Вот так, - беспечно сказал мистер Уитвики, как будто разговаривал с другим человеком. - Просто не используйте голоформы, _вообще_, и не выходите из отсека без меня, и всё будет отлично. Первое нарушение, кто бы его ни совершил, и вы все снова в строгой изоляции. Жаль, что у вас всё ещё столько ограничений. Ребята, с вами вообще не должны так обращаться.

- Убеждение целого мира потребует времени, - терпеливо ответил пришелец, снова ведя себя так, будто мальчик... был кем-то, перед кем он отвечал. Если подумать, вот что это было. - Не позволяй им нервировать тебя. Сейчас нам достаточно и этого.

- Могу ли я хоть что-нибудь для вас сделать? Может, вам что-то нужно?

- Что-то, во что можно выстрелить? - прогрохотал черный пришелец, его огромное оружие, вмонтированное в руку, слабо засветилось. Ледяные колючки ужаса заставили мои волосы встать дыбом.

- Для этого есть Скидс и Мадфлэп, - парировал еще один – весь из острых углов и жутких лезвий.

Два других пришельца отреагировали на это криками и жестами, что выглядело похожим на гнев, хотя мне было трудно понять, по-английски они говорили или нет.

Синий пришелец с опасного вида кнутом щелкнул им в их направлении.

- Разрешение выбросить их за борт?

Он спрашивал _Уитвики?_У мальчика столько власти среди них, что его слово могло бы решить судьбу двух рассердившихся?

- Отказано, - ответил мой коллега-человек с совершенно серьезным лицом. - Мы получим выговор за несанкционированный сброс мусора.

Хохот вспыхнул вокруг меня, желтый робот прижал руки к животу, как будто он у него и впрямь болел от смеха. Уитвики тоже улыбнулся.

Другой крупный пришелец - примерно в два раза меньший, чем красно-синий, но все еще достаточно большой, чтобы быть страшным - положил руку на спину мистера Уитвики и повел его к отделенной зоне.

- Если голоформы запрещены, лучше нам позаботиться о таблетках на остаток дня.

С трудом сглотнув, я последовал за мистером Уитвики, стараясь держаться подальше от желтого робота, который также пошел за ними.

Я в страхе смотрел, как рука высокого превратилась в ручку. _Ручку!_ Я думал, что у них были две формы - но, увидев это, я понял, что у них были бесчисленные комбинации форм и средств, которые они могли использовать. Это было... это было почти как волшебство. Если вам что-то нужно, *пуф* - и оно уже здесь.

- Примешь Ибупрофен в 17:00 и Лортаб перед сном. И я жду, что ты доложишься мне утром, прежде чем идти на следующие встречи. – Это, должно быть, был медик роботов, понял я. Медик-пришелец, который также знал, как лечить людей – только сейчас я вдруг понял, насколько _уступаем_ им мы, простые смертные. Конечно, этот робот будет знать все о медицине - он мог запомнить и проанализировать информацию лучше, чем любой человеческий доктор.

- Я сделаю всё возможное, - ответил мистер Уитвики, снова ведя себя с видом человека, который спокоен и нисколько не волнуется из-за массивного, властного робота, стоящего перед ним. - Но Рэтчет, _прошло_ три дня. Я уверен, что всё будет хорошо, даже если я вдруг пропущу приём.

Медик Рэтчет раздраженно фыркнул.

- Твои сородичи выказали прискорбное игнорирование твоего благополучия. Не следуй их примеру.

- Да, постараюсь. Я отчитал людей, которые переполнили мне расписание. В будущем это не повторится. Надеюсь.

Рэтчет выпрямился, скрестив руки на груди и, выглядя упрямо и недовольно, но ничего не сказал. И он тоже производил впечатление существа, которое знало, что мистера Уитвики окружает линия уважения, и отказывалось пересекать ее.

Мальчик ловко сменил тему.

- Ты добился какого-нибудь прогресса в исследовании?

Они немного поговорили об этом, и мистер Уитвики предупредил - _предупредил_ – инопланетного врача, что он не позволит ему забросить это. И врач на самом деле защищался. Какого черта здесь происходит? Как... что такого было в Сэмюэле Уитвики, что давало ему такую власть над пришельцами?

Желтый поник – словно ему было грустно - и Сэм небрежно похлопал его по ноге, идя за Рэтчетом к главной комнате грузового отсека.

- Пошли, Би.

Би. Должно быть, это его имя. И Би сделал то, что его... хозяин? Друг? Командир? Посол? ...что Сэм ему сказал.

Оптимус, Рэтчет, Би и мистер Уитвики остановились перед прицепом, и мой коллега-человек прочитал вслух написанные на нем слова.

- Оружие и защитные системы Чёрного Дрозда. Несущий смерть.

Они заговорили о броне и вещах, которые я не понимал, но когда они закончили, одно было совершенно ясно - мистер Уитвики был здесь одним из главных.

- Ладно, Рэтчет, ты сорвался с крючка. Но держи меня в курсе.

- Принято.

Затем, как будто все это было таким же обычным явлением, как нормальные человеческие взаимоотношения, мистер Уитвики повернулся ко мне и сказал:

- Мы, вероятно, должны идти на встречу, не так ли?

- Да, сэр. - И это "сэр" теперь было гораздо большим, чем любезность.

...

Когда я доложил капитану Уайлдеру, он оценивающе посмотрел на меня.

- Вы потратили много времени на то, чтобы просто доставить записку.

- Мистер Уитвики хотел посетить автоботов, сэр, и я сопровождал его туда и на следующее заседание.

- Я поручил Рамирес стать его личным помощником, но она отнеслась к этому без особого энтузиазма.

- Я доброволец, - сразу ответил я. Я знал капитана Уайлдера, и он предлагал мне работу.

Он кивнул.

- Хорошо. Сообщите Рамирес и закончите ваши оставшиеся задания, чтобы вы могли начать завтра с утра.


	2. Глава 2

Энсин Роскелли первым спросил об этом, ещё когда я только был переведён в команду капитана Уайлдера. Я неторопливо пил кофе в столовой перед началом моей смены и читал Коран. Подойдя ко мне сзади с подносом, он заметил арабские буквы.

- Ты веришь в это? - спросил он, кивнув в сторону книги.

- Да, - просто ответил я.

- Хм. - Усевшись напротив меня, он спросил:

- Во всё?

- Во всё это.

Он откусил кусочек омлета и задумчиво прожевал его, прежде чем спросить:

- И в часть про 70 дев для мучеников?

Я перелистнул книгу к суре 56:22 и указал на слова на странице, почувствовав себя глупо, вспомнив, что он, скорее всего, не читает по-арабски.

- Эта строка обычно переводится как "и там будут спутники с красивыми, блестящими глазами". Проблема с этим переводом в том, что слова "спутники" в тексте нет. Единственное существительное - это "глаза", но это омоним - это слово, которое пишется и произносится одинаково, но имеет два совершенно разных значения. Например, в английском языке есть "bank". Это может быть банк, где вы храните деньги или кровь, или берег реки, или есть ещё глагол "bank" - в словосочетании "засыпать огонь". Это всё то же слово, и нужно знать контекст, чтобы понять, какой смысл использован.

Роскелли медленно кивнул, и я понадеялся, что не запутал его своими упражнениями в грамматике.

- Таким образом, слово, которое переводится как "глаза", аналогично слову "источник", в смысле источник вод. Традиционно, эту строку понимают, как ссылку на девственниц, даруемых мученикам. Но поскольку вся глава описывает прелести небесного сада - например, прохладную тень и фрукты в пределах досягаемости, удобные диваны и кресла - другие утверждают, что значение "источники вод" является более подходящим по смыслу. Для меня лично это тоже кажется более осмысленным.

- Красивые, блестящие источники?

- Другой перевод слова "блестящий" - прозрачный или чистый.

- А-а. - Роскелли посмотрел на меня с любопытством. - Так откуда же взялась идея о 70 девах?

- Хадисы - высказывания, приписываемые Пророку.

Он снова проглотил кусок омлета и спросил:

- Так ты не веришь в... как это называется?

- Их называют хадисы. Я верю, что Святой Коран - слова самого Бога, но никто не скажет так о хадисах. Многие из них - слова истины, сказанные Божьим посланником, но даже самые правильные из них несравнимы с Кораном.

- Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

Я пожал плечами.

- Мой отец был профессором теологии в университете до появления в Иране аятоллы. Его взгляды были недостаточно традиционными, и он с моей матерью попросил убежища в Соединённых Штатах за несколько лет до моего рождения.

Он снова принялся за свой завтрак, жуя и думая о том, что я сказал.

К тому времени мой кофе неприятно остыл, и я поднялся на ноги.

- И… Роскелли?

- Да?

- Спасибо, что спросил, а не просто решил что-то сам.

...

Ещё несколько недель после этого, во время каждого приёма пищи я отвечал на вопросы, пока, в конце концов, новизна не пропала, и разговор не перешёл на другие темы. Капитан Уайлдер сделал всё, чтобы помочь мне соблюдении канонов моей веры. Когда я мог, я уходил молиться в пустой конференц-зал, но военная жизнь не вращается вокруг молитв, поэтому иногда мне приходилось просто склонять голову в сторону востока и шептать свои молитвы про себя, зная, что Бог слышит меня и милостив ко мне. Я работал каждую субботу и воскресенье, при каждом удобном случае меняясь сменами, чтобы свободно молиться по пятницам. Нелегко быть одним из немногих верующих на флоте, но это оказалось не так сложно, как я боялся.

И тогда мир был атакован пришельцами.

Сначала просто не было времени действительно подумать об этом с точки зрения моих религиозных убеждений. Первые пару дней я просто реагировал согласно своему обучению, чтобы пережить сперва бой, а затем его последствия. Сегодня был первый реальный шанс обдумать, как эта новая реальность повлияла на мою веру. Я видел пришельцев вблизи, и я всё ещё не был полностью уверен, как к ним относиться. Если их интеллект был искусственным, он на столетия обгонял все те программы, которые мы, люди, могли написать для своих компьютеров. А если он не был искусственным - если они имели истинный разум, подобно нам, людям - как они сумели к нам приспособиться?

До того, как всё это произошло, я слышал, что некоторые люди утверждали, будто наблюдения НЛО были следствием того, что злые, вредоносные джинны пытались запутать и запугать людей. Сила злых джиннов всегда была в их способности вводить в заблуждение. Могли ли автоботы быть джиннами? Большинство историй о джиннов исходили из хадисов и других традиционных источников, и поэтому я не знал, во что на самом деле я должен верить.

До прошлой недели это не было большой проблемой. Я просто принимал то, что было написано в Коране, а к остальному относился с лёгким недоверием. Казалось немного надуманным, например, что каждому человеку был дан джинн, который искушал его. Это чересчур отдавало христианскими представлениями об ангелах-хранителях.

Но в некотором смысле, автоботы очень хорошо подходили под описание джиннов. Как джинны, они могли изменять свою форму, они могли быть убиты, они нуждались в средствах к существованию (нам пришлось дозаправить их после битвы, и я знал, как много им понадобилось топлива), и у них были очень длинные жизни. Но джинны были созданы мужчинами и женщинами, а мистер Уитвики настаивал на том, чтобы мы использовали для автоботов мужские местоимения, так что этот аспект не совпадал. О джиннах также говорили, что они невидимы и нематериальны, пока не принимали желаемую форму. Эти автоботы всегда были ощутимы, но, в некотором смысле, они были невидимыми, когда находились в своей форме автомобиля. Вот откуда пришло главное значение слова "джинн" - "скрытый".

Было также отмечено, что, как люди и ангелы, джинны имели свободную волю и могли быть как верующими мусульманами, так и самим дьяволом. Если эти автоботы были джиннами (или кем-то подобным), они были помощниками человечества или обманщиками? И как можно было это узнать? Целая глава Корана была посвящена вопросу джиннов, и поэтому, когда я, наконец, закончил свою смену, то вернулся к своей койке и открыл Коран, суру 72. Я прочитал всю главу, и хотя приятно было вспомнить, что кое-кто из джиннов принял Коран с радостью, я всё ещё не был полностью удовлетворён. Ведь ни один из автоботов не исповедовал ислам и не показал никаких признаков того, что они были верующими. И всё же, только то, что они не были верующими, не обязательно означало, что они были плохими.

После выполнения обряда омовения, я взял компас, сориентировался по сторонам света, развернул молитвенный коврик и начал свою вечернюю молитву. Когда пришло время встать на колени в знак повиновения Богу, внезапная картинка пронеслась у меня в голове - Оптимус, вставший на колени в грузовом отсеке, чтобы поговорить с мистером Уитвики. И тогда я вспомнил другое упоминание о джиннах в Коране, в суре 7. Бог повелел всем джиннам преклониться перед Адамом, но один отказался и так пал, став сатаной. Я отложил эту мысль до конца молитвы, но когда всё завершилось, я снова открыл Коран и перечитал отрывок.

Были автоботы джиннами или нет, были они верующими или нет, их лидер опустился на колени перед человеком. Видел ли он это, как акт подчинения или простую вежливость, он показал делом и словом, что он не считает мистера Уитвики ниже себя. Во всяком случае, автоботы выказывали уважение к моему коллеге-человеку. Я вздохнул с облегчением, и моё сердце и разум вновь были в согласии - автоботы были друзьями человечества, как и утверждали.


	3. Глава 3

Примечание переводчика: Последнее обновление было в июле 2010 года. Поскольку текст совсем маленький, в законченные я его переносить не буду.

* * *

На следующее утро я прибыл рано и постарался не показать осуждения, когда из комнаты мистера Уитвики первой вышла женщина. Они живут по другим стандартам, напомнил я себе. Затем он сам вышел в коридор и поздоровался со мной.

- Сэр. Капитан Уайлдер назначил меня Вашим личным помощником. Кроме того, он просил меня сообщить Вам, что теперь Вы должны ему обед.

Он усмехнулся и ответил:

- Если Микаэла Бейнс может присоединиться к нам, я согласен на сегодня. Но скажите людям в связи, чтобы я всё равно получил время для семьи и друзей.

- Да, сэр! Есть предпочтения, сэр?

- Лучше пусть это будет ужин. Когда наша первая встреча сегодня?

- 09:30. Несколько китайских лидеров хотят встретиться с Вами.

Как только мистер Уитвики привёл себя в порядок, мы снова направились вниз, в грузовой отсек автоботов. Пока мы ждали лифта, он сказал:

- Простите, но я не расслышал Ваше имя.

"Началось", - подумал я.

- Энсин Мохаммед аль-Шариф.

Он взглянул на меня, но больше никак не прореагировал.

- И мы не отпугнули Вас вчера?

- Разрешите говорить свободно, сэр?

- Всегда.

Дверь лифта открылась, и я вошёл, нажав на кнопку нужного уровня, а затем встал вольно, так как он сейчас вёл себя неофициально.

- Автоботы очень пугают, я не буду этого отрицать. Но в мечети, в которой я молюсь, был совершён акт вандализма после атаки 11 сентября. Как и Ваши автоботы, я знаю, каково быть непонятым, быть признанным виновным только за то, кем я являюсь.

Как ни странно, на это он отреагировал сильнее, чем на моё имя. Его глаза расширились от удивления, и он пару раз моргнул, так что я добавил:

- Я вызвался на эту должность, потому что я боролся с предрассудками и раньше, и я хочу помочь.

Он на мгновение уставился на меня в звенящей тишине, а затем выдавил:

- Спасибо.

Человек, который командовал инопланетными роботами, был в шоке, что я хочу помочь? Это почти заставило меня улыбнуться, и я склонил голову в знак признательности.

- С удовольствием, сэр.

Когда мы прибыли на уровень грузового отсека, я последовал за мистером Уитвики в логово условных джиннов.

Жёлтый, Би, увидел нас и просветлел, поспешив к нам. Он пробормотал что-то мистеру Уитвики - для меня это было непонятно, но мой коллега-человек, казалось, понял и ответил:

- Утро, Би. Как приказано, я здесь забрать лекарства. Ох, и Бамблби, это энсин Мохаммед аль-Шариф. Энсин, познакомьтесь с Бамблби.

Бамблби кивнул и перевёл взгляд на меня. В первый раз я посмотрел одному из пришельцев в глаза, и впечатление было... жутким. Я вообще не мог прочитать его - он мог радоваться встрече со мной или ревновать, вплоть до желания убить - а я не мог этого даже понять.

Бамблби снова сосредоточился на мистере Уитвики, когда он небрежно продолжил:

- Би был моим личным опекуном в течение последних двух лет. И Би, Мохаммед в настоящее время является моим личным помощником, так что если вам, ребята, нужно найти меня, и мой телефон выключен или что-то ещё, он ваш человек.

Так у мистера Уитвики действительно был собственный джинн. Интересно.

- Наконец-то твой вид понял, что тебе необходима дополнительная помощь, - проворчал один из пришельцев из отгороженной - лечебной, понял я - зоны. - Теперь тащи сюда свой задний бампер.

Мистер Уитвики усмехнулся - усмехнулся - и направился к лечебной зоне, беспечно забрав у Рэтчета сумку, помеченную как ибупрофен с таблетками в ней.

- Если ты не придёшь сюда, прежде чем лечь спать, я отправлю тебе Лортаб с Оптимусом.

- Спасибо. Да, и Рэтчет, это энсин аль-Шариф.

- Да, я слышал, - сказал он, и ужас быть раздавленным под взглядом Бамблби был ничем по сравнению с пронзительным взглядом Рэтчета. Он присел на корточки, но я не чувствовал от него ни толики того уважения и почтения, что он выказывал мистеру Уитвики. - И я ожидаю, что вы напомните ему принимать лекарства и есть. Просто нелепо, как с ним обращаются ваши люди.

Был только один правильный ответ на этот вопрос.

- Да, сэр.

- Хороший человек. Теперь иди. У меня много работы.

Мистер Уитвики усмехнулся грубости Рэтчета.

- Он тёплый и пушистый.

В грузовом отсеке, большой - Оптимус - стоял, ожидая нас. На этот раз он не встал на колени перед мистером Уитвики, но поблагодарил его за организацию встречи с представителями НАТО. Я был безмерно благодарен, что мистер Уитвики не почувствовал необходимости обратить на меня внимание Оптимуса и представить нас. Я всё ещё был слегка в замешательстве после встречи с Рэтчетом.

Повернувшись ко мне, мистер Уитвики спросил:

- Как долго до встречи?

Мне было жаль, что время идти не пришло прямо сейчас. Взглянув на часы, я сказал:

- Мы можем задержаться здесь ещё на пять минут.

- Хорошо. Просто побудьте здесь несколько минут. Я скоро вернусь.

"Скоро вернусь", - подумал я. - "Конечно. Прекрасно. Я просто... буду стоять здесь и бездельничать в центре грузового отсека, наполненного опасными инопланетными роботами, пока ваш опекун трансформировался и уехал вместе с вами".

Автоботы не показывали никакой враждебности - действительно - но я всё ещё не мог избавиться от ощущения, что оказался заперт в комнате, полной тираннозавров. Конечно, они не кричали на меня, не доставали оружие и не пытались растоптать меня, но такая возможность всё ещё была и постоянно крутилась в моей голове. Это было опасное место, как бы ни благоволили пришельцы к мистеру Уитвики.

Пришелец в чёрной броне неторопливо подошёл ко мне, и я не мог не вспомнить, что в суевериях злые джинны принимали форму чёрных животных.

- Так ты секретарь Сэмюэля? - проворчал он.

Личный помощник, если точно, но я не собирался спорить с ним о семантике.

- Да, сэр.

- Меня зовут Айронхайд. - Когда я не прокомментировал это, он немного склонился надо мной. - Не узнал имя? Разве он ещё не рассказывал тебе истории о битвах?

- Нет, сэр.

Он хмыкнул, на этот раз с явным неодобрением.

- Ты в то время был на корабле, так что не мог видеть это, но это сражение было весьма впечатляющим, даже по кибертронским меркам.

- Кибертронским? - пискнул я.

- Это наша родная планета - Кибертрон. Автоботы и десептиконы прибыли оттуда. В любом случае, даже по нашим меркам, это был адский бой. - И затем он углубился в подробности о том, кто был враг, и какие стратегии они использовали.

Синий пришелец прошёл мимо, пробормотав: "Праймус, Айронхайд, ты похож на Капа". Большой чёрный робот повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, но синий уже ушёл. Оглянувшись назад на меня, он сказал:

- Там было тринадцать десептиконов, а нас только восемь, но Бамблби и близнецы пытались отвлечь Старскрима, так что, на самом деле, нас было всего пятеро, да вы, хлюпики, в качестве подстраховки.

Хлюпики? В ужасе, я тихонько скользнул рукой к сотовому и написал мистеру Уитвики, в надежде, что он вернётся, чтобы я мог изобразить достойное отступление. / / 1 мин / /

- Я пошёл в самое пекло, - болтал он, - пытаясь забрать Сэмюэля в безопасное место. Он должен был пересечь линию десептиконов, чтобы добраться до нас. Я едва вышел оттуда живым. Должен отдать вам, людям, должное - эта ковровая бомбардировка была красивой вещью. Конечно, - он взмахнул рукой-пушкой, - я сумел нанести пару сильных ударов, прежде чем я потерял эту малышку. Пришлось уходить с пути тех бомб. - Он повернул руку, показав на сварку в том месте, где пушка присоединялась к руке. - Видишь? Рэтчет хороший медик, он смог прикрепить её обратно, даже раньше, чем пыль осела. К тому времени, когда она полностью исцелится, не будет даже шрама.

Жёлтый, Бамблби, скользнул ко мне, но мистер Уитвики остановился и поговорил с ним, прежде чем прийти мне на помощь. Когда Би трансформировался обратно в робота, мистер Уитвики наконец-то заметил Айронхайда.

- Существует ли для тебя хоть малейшая возможность представляться, не тыкая пушками в человека?

Ужасающий автобот фыркнул на него и снова посмотрел на пушку.

- Я потерял одну из них в этом бою. Я имею полное право показать, как прекрасно сработал Рэтчет.

- А-ха. Что ж, теперь, когда ты достаточно запугал моего помощника, мы пойдём. Увидимся вечером.

Я пошёл за мистером Уитвики так близко, как только посмел, затаив дыхание, пока мы благополучно не оказались в лифте.

- Разрешите говорить свободно?

Мистер Уитвики спрашивал меня? Я слабо улыбнулся, но спохватился.

- Всегда.

Он посмотрел на меня с любопытством.

- Что Вы думаете о них? Я имею в виду, Вы уже заняли их сторону, но что Вы думаете о них лично?

Непростой вопрос.

- Вы духовный человек, мистер Уитвики?

- С недавнего времени.

Я зафиксировал этот интересный комментарий и вернулся к своему вопросу.

- Если быть абсолютно честным, они немного напоминают мне джиннов - могучих существ, которые скрывают себя от человечества и каждый из них уникален.

- Джинн?

Вот она, встреча Востока и Запада, со всеми типичными недоразумениями.

- По-английски это произносится «джини», хотя это слово не передаёт правильный смысл.

- Не совсем понимаю.

- Они просто легенды в умах некоторых людей. Традиционно, однако, джинны являются мощными, пугающими существами. Как люди и ангелы, они имеют свободную волю. Некоторые используют свои сверхъестественные способности, чтобы помочь человечеству, в то время как другие являются дьяволами. Но они всегда страшны для человеческого глаза. Айронхайд и Оптимус в особенности напоминают мне джиннов.

Он усмехнулся, скорее веселясь, чем принимая меня всерьёз.

- Ладно, это я понимаю.

- Я не знаю, как Вы можете так небрежно гулять среди них. - Он был для меня такой же загадкой, как и автоботы.

- Они же не могут наступить на меня или сотворить что-то подобное. - Это был почти вопрос, как будто он спрашивал, о чём там волноваться. Он искренне не понимал.

- Да. Но они чуждые и иные. Машины они или джинны, они не люди. Я понимаю, что эти автоботы являются друзьями человечества, но я никогда не смогу провести минуту рядом с ними, не чувствуя беспокойства, или даже ужаса.

Идея показалась ему такой же чуждой, какими были для меня автоботы.

- Я полагаю, что я просто привык к ним.

Привык ходить в царстве сверхъестественного.

- У Вас интересная жизнь.

Он ответил с усмешкой:

- Это ещё мягко сказано, энсин.


End file.
